Al Final
by The Awkward Bon
Summary: Naruto está sumido en la más profunda de las soledades. El Kyuubi está devorando cada parte de su ser, y Konoha ya no es la misma de antes. Encuentra a Sasuke, seis años después de su partida, ¿Ayudará el Uchiha al que fue su mejor amigo?
1. Frente a Frente

**AL FINAL**

Capítulo Uno

**Frente a frente**

Por Anako Hiten

"_Nuevamente estoy frente a ti_

_Nuevamente te ríes de mí_

_Mi alma no es de acero_

_Mi corazón no es de piedra_

_Salvarte del abismo es lo que más quiero_

_Arriesgando mi vida sea como sea"_

En aquel gran claro, pudo ver al muchacho de azulados cabellos y piel de porcelana, luciendo el mismo frío rostro de siempre, pero con un visible vacío en sus ojos de ébano. Su cuerpo, muy bien desarrollado, le hacía ver un par de años mayor, y sus ropas eran casi las mismas que llevaba desde su último encuentro, cuatro años atrás. Era la segunda vez que le veía desde que partió con Orochimaru.

— Usuratonkachi¿has venido a buscarme otra vez? — le preguntó acercándosele a paso lento— ¿No tienes acaso una vida que llevar?

El rubio no apartaba sus ojos azules de los negros que le observaban con arrogancia.

— ¿Tanto me necesitas, que no puedes vivir sin verme?

— Sí… te necesito, Sasuke… más de seis años…y ya no puedo… estoy demasiado--

— ¡Cállate! —le gritó el moreno deteniéndose a lo lejos— ¡Sólo me necesitas porque crees que si me llevas de vuelta a Konoha te verán como un héroe! De seguro que toda la aldea te odia¿verdad¿Ya has comenzado a matar, Naruto?

El Uzumaki apretó sus puños con fuerza, apartando su vista de Uchiha. Era cierto, la aldea entera le dio la espalda por un arrebato violento del Kyuubi, que se apoderó enteramente de su cuerpo y alma durante un entrenamiento con Kakashi, donde casi le quita la vida a su maestro. Al enterarse todo el pueblo, muy pocos se le acercaban, y Kakashi estuvo en coma por largo tiempo. Luego de tanto rechazo, cada vez que le provocaban, alguien salía lastimado, pero era incapaz de recordar lo que ocurría.

— Sé que soy un monstruo, que no valgo nada… pero Sasuke… sé que aún puedo recuperarte, si logro salvar a mi mejor amigo, sabré que no soy un inútil…

A una velocidad impredecible, Sasuke se colocó cara a cara con el rubio, quedando a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Naruto continuó hablando, con su afónica voz demarcada por la tristeza, y volviendo su mirada a la de su antiguo mejor amigo.

— Solamente vivo ahora para ayudarte a obtener lo que quieras… sólo el viento puede incrementar el poder del fuego…

— ¿Así que eso quieres? —una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en los labios del moreno— No Naruto, no necesito de ti. ¿Cuándo comprenderás que no eres necesario para nadie?

— ¡BASTA SASUKE¡Te estoy ofreciendo mi vida y mi poder para que lo utilices, así como el maldito de Orochimaru lo está haciendo contigo!

— No pienso perder ni un instante más de mi tiempo con un gusano patético como tú— le espetó Sasuke con dureza— Lo mejor es que desaparezcas¡das lástima!

En un parpadeo, el Uchiha desapareció. Intentando con todas sus fuerzas retener las lágrimas, no pudo y se quebró en su misma posición.

— Ya basta… ¿por qué me ha tocado vivir esto a mí¿Por qué encerraron a este maldito zorro en mi interior¡¡¡¡ES LO PEOR QUE ME PUDO HABER PASADO!!!!

* * *

— ¡Kakashi-sensei¡Sensei! —corría acercándosele una joven de cabellos rosados— Sensei… ¿volvió a huir? 

El jounin de cabellos plateados asintió, estaba muy preocupado por Naruto.

— ¿Cree que se haya ido para siempre? La última vez que regresó…

— Sakura— dijo el maestro con voz muy seria— Deberías poder entenderlo. Ya Naruto no está bien, el Kyuubi le ha hecho mucho daño, tanto a nivel físico como mental… no creo que podamos hacer más por él…

— ¿Quiere decir que lo va a dejar así¿Van a seguir persiguiéndolo? —preguntó Sakura retorciéndose las manos en la falda.

— Hasta tú lo has abandonado, Sakura, eso fue lo que más le dolió. Yo quise hablarle, pero no quiere verme, piensa que va a lastimarme de nuevo.

Sakura bajó la cabeza, llena de vergüenza: sí, era cierto, abandonó a Naruto por temor a ser lastimada. Su estúpido egoísmo la alejó de un amigo que siempre se preocupaba por ella.

— Lo he buscado, no está. Seguramente salió de la aldea para buscar por su propia cuenta a Sasuke— dijo Kakashi leyendo una nota que parecía ser de la Hokage— Sakura, si ves a Naruto no le rehúyas, lo más seguro es que será la última vez que lo veas— añadió con tristeza, y desapareció con una nube de humo. La pelirrosa quedó pensando, no entendía lo que quería decir Kakashi con que sería la última vez que viera a Naruto… a menos que fueran a matarlo.

— No, Kakashi-sensei no mataría a Naruto… ¿o sí?

* * *

A veces mentir era muy doloroso; eso pensaba el Uchiha al desaparecer frente a Naruto. Tuvo que hacerlo, no podía soportar verlo así, y todo por su culpa. Vaya amigo que era. Sin embargo, no podía permitir que sus sentimientos interfirieran en aquel momento, ya todo estaba preparado para su gran venganza, y esperaba cumplirla más allá del cien por ciento. 

— Naruto, volveré a tu lado… imagino que serás lo único que tendré al regresar a Konoha…

Dejó de pensar, activó su Sharingan y avanzó rápidamente hacia el este, en la búsqueda de su objetivo final.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos quienes leen! Este es mi primer fic de Naruto, he querido hacer un yaoi de estos dos, pero no puedo¡me parecen muy inocentes todavía! Este capítulo lo hice cortijito para ver qué aceptación tiene, ya que quiero ver si aún tengo madera para escribir…**

**¡¡¡Prometo, que el próximo capítulo lo haré al menos tres veces más largo¡Espero que les guste este fic, es muy corto y ya tiene final, así que no esperarán mucho!**


	2. Perseguido

**Al Final**

Capítulo dos

**Perseguido**

Por Anako Hiten

"_En la oscuridad de mi vida_

_Busco una última luz_

_Ni siquiera el sol de día_

_Puede sacarme de este ataúd_

_Es hora de pagar por mis pecados_

_Aunque bien sé que de ellos no soy consciente _

_La esperanza no desea regresar a mi lado_

_Haciendo que de mí el dolor no se aleje"_

Llegó hasta aquella gran puerta de entrada tambaleándose, sin darse cuenta de que dos pares de ojos lo miraban desde el puesto de vigilancia. Su ropa estaba sucia y rasgada al punto de parecer un pordiosero; su rostro denotaba el mal estado en el que se encontraba, y encima, la lluvia no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto. Mientras continuaba su camino por las calles de Konoha, una aldeana que pasaba por allí soltó el pie adrede para hacerle tropezar, exitosamente. Como solían hacerse charcos por la aldea cuando llovía, Naruto cayó de frente en él, enterrando su cara por completo. Al intentar levantarse, un peso en nuca se lo impidió.

— Maldita bestia… ¿Por qué rayos regresaste? —escuchó una agresiva voz masculina. Empleó un poco más de la escasa fuerza que le quedaba, y levantó su cabeza del charco, pero gracias a ello, recibió un fuerte puntapié en ella— Yo no te tengo miedo, monstruo¡no sé por qué aún no te han sacrificado!

— Hokage-sama es demasiado bondadosa con el Kyuubi, sólo porque es un chico… — dijo la mujer que le había hecho caerse.

Sin soportar más aquello, se puso de pie y corrió hasta su pequeña casa, donde nadie le criticaría ni humillaría de esa forma… al fin y al cabo nadie le esperaba allí.

Desde el incidente de Kakashi, dos años atrás, todo había cambiado de manera gravemente negativa: sus amigos se alejaron de él, hasta Sakura, de quien menos esperaba rechazo; supo que no tenía a nadie cuando, habiendo entrado a hurtadillas en la Torre Hokage, escuchó a la Hokage diciendo que Naruto era una amenaza demasiado grande para la aldea, teniendo 3 muertos en su expediente, y un gran número de heridos, como si de algún matón se tratase; los aldeanos lo humillaban y repudiaban, como vengándose por lo que el Kyuubi hizo en el pasado; los ANBU le perseguían para asesinarlo, pero como lograba escaparse por poco, desistieron, además de que Tsunade suspendió dicha persecución. Una gran parte de los aldeanos, molestos por la decisión de la Godaime, decidieron tomar la vida de Naruto en sus manos, y lo acorralaron para lincharlo. Sin embargo, el Kyuubi no quería que eso sucediera, y valiéndose de la debilidad mental de su contenedor, se liberó casi por completo, matando a dos personas. Pero Naruto no recordaba nada de lo que pasaba cuando aquel demonio se apoderaba de él, sino que poco a poco sentía como su mente iba nublándose, y su cuerpo debilitándose. Todo ello era consecuencia de que su cuerpo ya no era lo suficientemente resistente como para aguantar al Zorro de las Nueve Colas, y además, su alma y voluntad simplemente no tenían la fuerza que lo caracterizaba.

— Otra vez estoy completamente solo…— musitó cuando finalmente llegó a su casa, quitándose la chaqueta y cayendo al piso de la pequeña sala, expulsando todo el dolor acumulado— Todo por un demonio que está dentro de mí… lo he perdido todo… No… nunca tuve nada… esa familia, Sakura-chan, Sasuke… fue una ilusión… ¿Por qué…¡¡¡¿POR QUÉEEEEEE?!!!

Aquel furioso bramido provocó que el kitsune cayera desmayado; días sin comer y carencia de fuerzas ocasionaron su desfallecimiento.

* * *

Otra mañana se abría paso, y el sol iluminaba parte de la torre Hokage, donde, como siempre había mucha actividad: integrantes y capitanes ANBU de aquí para allá, algunos chuunin cargando con cajas, y Shizune recorría el lugar junto a Ton-Ton, buscando unos pergaminos para su maestra. Ésta última se encontraba en su oficina, acompañada por dos ANBU. 

— ¿Así que ha vuelto?

— Sí, Hokage-sama, algunos aldeanos afirmaron verlo hace tres días, pero no se le ha visto desde entonces.

La rubia mujer se veía agobiada y algo afligida, y los ninja que estaban con ella proponían de nuevo cazar a Naruto.

— Si lanzáramos bombas de humo a su casa nos infiltraríamos sin problemas— propuso uno cuya máscara simbolizaba una liebre.

— Podríamos rodearlo fuera y--

— ¡BASTA! —gritó la mujer levantándose y golpeando el escritorio con sus puños— Dudo que quiera salir a la calle en estos momentos.

— Pero Hokage-sama¡no sabemos si volverá a atacar!

— ¡Déjenlo en su casa en paz! Ya asigné a Kotetsu y a Izumo para que lo vigilen fuera de su casa, si quieren refuercen la vigilancia¡pero NO SE ACERQUEN A NARUTO! —ordenó Tsunade volviéndose para mirar por la ventana.

— ¡Sí, Hokage-sama! —Obedecieron los ANBU, desapareciendo al instante en una nube de humo.

Un pájaro dorado se aterrizó en el marco de la ventana, canturreando alegremente mientras miraba a Tsunade, que apretaba un papel hasta hacerlo polvo.

_º— Tsunade-baachan!!! — se acercaba él corriendo entre lágrimas— ¿Cómo está Kakashi-sensei¡Me dijeron que está muriéndose por mi culpa!_

— _Pues está en el hospital, Naruto, pero fue un accidente¿no? —dijo ella agarrándolo por los hombros para calmarlo._

— _¡No lo sé! Estábamos entrenando, me estaba mostrando cómo mantener el sello del Kyuubi cuando estuviera transformado¡y no recuerdo más nada! —chilló el kistune cubriéndose la cara con sus manos— ¡No quiero que Kakashi-sensei muera, Tsunade-baachan¡NO QUIERO!º _

Salió de la oficina, necesitaba dar una vuelta alrededor de la aldea a la que con tanto cariño Naruto protegía.

— Naruto… quería que fueras mi sucesor… no quería que esto sucediera… si el traidor ese no te hubiese abandonado…

* * *

Al fin estaba de vuelta en Konoha, aunque bastante machacado quedó luego de obtener su venganza. Ahora que ya no perseguía a su hermano, iba a buscar a su mejor amigo para juntos ajustar cuentas con Orochimaru. Mientras caminaba, algunos lo miraban sorprendidos, otros cuchicheaban entre ellos. Los ignoró, lo único que tenía en mente era encontrar a Naruto. En su camino, se topó con una mujer rubia de descomunales proporciones superiores. 

— Vaya, así que el Uchiha traidor regresó a la aldea de la Hoja— dijo ella clavándole sus ojos inyectados de rabia— ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí?

— Es mi lugar natal¿no? —dijo con es mismo tono de desdén que aplicaba la Godaime— ¿O tengo acaso prohibida la entrada?

— Alguien me convenció para que no te declarara ninja de rango S, traidor oficial del País del fuego. Ese alguien piensa en ti todo el tiempo¡y todo lo que le ha sucedido ha sido por tu culpa!

— ¿MI CULPA¡Quisiera saber por qué!

Ante tal contestación, el enfado de Tsunade aumentó.

— ¡CLARO QUE SÍ¡ERAS SU ÚNICO AMIGO, Y LO ABANDONASTE, TRATASTE DE MATARLO! — su voz comenzó a temblar— Por querer tener el poder suficiente para salvarte se transformó en un monstruo, involuntariamente, perdiendo poco a poco su consciencia, no aguantó tanto poder. ¡ÉL ERA QUIEN NECESITABA SER SALVADO, NO UN NIÑO CAPRICHOSO COMO TÚ!

Demasiada información, demasiados remordimientos. Sasuke no hallaba como mantenerse íntegro ante la mujer que se le enfrentaba, pero era un Uchiha, no iba a mostrarse vulnerable ante nadie.

— Yo jamás recuerdo haberle pedido que me rescatara de nada— afirmó cerrando sus ojos con arrogancia— Así que lo que haya pasado por estar metiéndose donde no lo llaman no es mi proble--

¡¡¡PLAF!!!

La fuerza sobrenatural de la Godaime se mostró en un simple bofetón, quedando en el suelo por el impacto y su mejilla ardiendo. La miró sorprendido, y se puso de pie con dificultad, las heridas de su batalla anterior no habían sanado del todo.

— Si no hubiese sido por Naruto… ya un grupo de ANBU estaría detrás de ti para matarte… —añadió con odio y volteándose para irse, cuando se topó otro par de ANBU.

— ¡Hokage-sama¡Sasuke Uchiha ha regresado!

— Existe la posibilidad de que Uchiha sea el único que pueda encargarse de de Uzumaki.

—_ ¿Encargarse de Uzumaki?_ —Sasuke arqueó una ceja y se volvió, de frente a los ANBU y les preguntó con ira— ¿Qué quieren decir con "encargarme" de él, eh?

— Naruto Uzumaki se ha convertido en un grave peligro para Konoha, y es necesario eliminarlo para--

— ¿ELIMINARLO? —increpó el moreno— ¡VIEJA TSUNADE, NO ME DIGAS QUE APOYAS ESTO!

La aludida esquivó la dura mirada del muchacho, quien estaba por lanzarse a golpear a los enmascarados. Escuchar cómo se referían a Naruto le causaba indignación, estaba atónito.

— Como si fuese algún tipo de asesino en serie… mil veces se arriesgó por la aldea… a la que tanto ama… y ustedes… ¡USTEDES…!

Dejó el lugar, no lo soportaba, iba a encontrar a Naruto a como diera lugar.

* * *

_— Regresaste¿eh?, espero que puedas evitar alguna tragedia, Sasuke, eres el único que puede hacerlo…_

Luego de perder de vista al moreno, siguió su camino mientras fingía leer su libro, pensando en cómo ayudar a su alumno.

* * *

Despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, tirado en el piso de la sala. Intentó ponerse en pie pero la debilidad era dueña de su cuerpo entero. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente, sin comida por varios días y sin agua por tiempo indeterminado. Se avergonzó de sí mismo, por ser tan poca cosa. 

º— _Lo mejor es que desaparezcas¡das lástima!º_

Las últimas palabras que había escuchado de Sasuke se repetían en su mente a cada momento. Cerró sus ojos, mientras brotaban unas finas lágrimas.

— _Tienes razón, Sasuke…_ —pensó al tiempo en que lograba pararse, y caminaba por su casita dando tumbos y la visión borrosa. Carecía de toda fuerza para moverse, más bien creía que el aire le ayudaba a desplazarse hasta su habitación, y llegó hasta su cama, cayendo en ella de una vez. Lentamente, buscó con su mano el portakunai, le quedaban tres todavía. Sacó uno de ellos y lo apretó en su mano derecha frente a sus ojos, viniendo recuerdos de su temprana adolescencia, cuando era feliz en aquella ilusión donde creía tener amigos. Recordó cuando envidiaba a Sasuke, cuando le gustaba Sakura, cuando se fue volviendo fuerte, cuando tuvo la batalla final contra Sasuke… también recordó la última voluntad de su maestro Iruka, quien murió luchando durante una rápida invasión del país de la niebla.

_º— Naruto… no mueras fácilmente… eres el ninja más poderoso… de Konoha, así que conviértete en Hokage… podrás...º_

— Iruka-sensei… si estuvieras aquí seguro sería diferente… ahora… Konoha sufre por mi culpa, pero ya no sufrirán más… —suspiró roncamente el rubio— y Sasuke… ojalá hubieras regresado… quería decirte que yo… yo…

Con su mano libre levantó su franelilla y tocó con la punta de sus dedos el sello hecho por Yondaime en su estómago, para luego rozar el espiral con el filo del kunai.

— Este sello… es lo que me ha traído tanta infelicidad… ya es hora de acabar con esto…

* * *

Corría desesperado hacia la casa aquel que llamaba amigo. Estaba solo y buscaban la manera de asesinarlo, no podía ser, Naruto debía estar muriéndose de la tristeza. 

— Perdóname Naruto, te abandoné y te di la espalda cuando me necesitabas… pero llegaré hasta ti— se decía el moreno, impidiendo que una lágrima de rabia escapara de su ojo— Verás que te ayudaré, y juntos saldremos adelante, amigo, y nadie volverá a-- ¡UGH!

Interrumpió su carrera en seco cuando sintió una punzada en el pecho, produciéndole un terrible presentimiento. Prosiguió, hasta alcanzar el edificio donde el rubio vivía, y subió las escaleras casi sin rozarlas. Al llegar a la puerta, tocó, sin obtener respuesta. Temeroso, giró el pomo, abriéndose la puerta y mostrándole una sala relativamente ordenada. Nada daba indicios de que algo andaba mal, y la chaqueta negra de Naruto estaba allí, así que en silencio continuó caminando hasta llegar al pasillo, donde percibió un olor que hizo que su corazón palpitara a mil. Se llevó las manos a la boca por los nervios, caminando muy lentamente.

_— Calma, Sasuke… calma…_

La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta, y al asomarse soltó un grito mudo, y todo su cuerpo se congeló.

**

* * *

¡Konnichiwa otra vez¡Wow, no esperaba tanta aceptación! Estoy muy contenta de que haya gustado, teniendo tan pocas palabras, cosa que no suelo hacer. Espero que este capítulo les guste, ya que el próximo capítulo será el último. Iba a hacerlo One Shot, pero tipeándolo me extendí un pelín, así que será mi fic más corto, porque salió luego de que comencé otro de Naruto, muchísimo mas largo, el cual sacaré después de éste. **

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!**

**_Chibi-Poio_: Acá está la continuación, de acuerdo con tu exigencia XD, y pues por ser la primera tienes derecho a solicitarme un One shot con la idea que más te guste, estoy proponiéndome retos para escribir. **

**_XaPhyRa_: Pues con lo de los sentimientos, trato de ponerme en el lugar de los personajes, aunque soy muy dramática uu. Sólo espero que nadie llore con este capítulo…**

**_mai_: Ya ves, aunque lo que le pasa a Naru aparece en el próximo capi!**

**_chihine_: lamento decirte que Gaara no aparece acá, y Kakashi, pues… lee y verás!**

**_Nellafantasi_: Bueno, aquí ves lo que la crueldad de Sasuke ocasiona, no? No lo quise hacer de malo, sino de culpable!**

**_FenrirCrinos_: Sí, me inspiré en Gaara para hacer a Naruto en este fic.**

**_Naiala-aries_: He aquí la continuación!!! Espero que te haya gustado.**

**_Puroppu_: xvre? Lol, no se que significa, pero gracias!**

**_shinku_: Si te gustó como empieza, entonces te gustará como termina. **


	3. Al Final del Abismo

**Al final**

Capítulo Tres

**Al final del abismo**

Por Anako Hiten

(1)

_"La voz del silencio detiene mi aliento  
respiro sin tiempo, suspiro del viento._

Me siento, me encuentro  
volando flotando al final de la luz  
un instante en la nada, momentos de pausa  
se enfría mi cuerpo, se pompen mis manos  
me empieza a quemar,  
me dejo ir y tratar con mis alas a volar  
en la calma que me abraza de mi paz."

* * *

La habitación no encajaba con el resto del pequeño apartamento. En el centro de la cama había una gran mancha roja, y las sábanas se veían desgarradas por algún monstruo, impregnadas también de escarlata. Sin atreverse a traspasar el umbral, intentó reestablecer sus sentidos para escuchar algún posible sonido, hasta detectar, en algún lugar no visible de la recámara unos casi inaudibles gemidos de dolor, lo que le empujó a la habitación. 

— ¿Naruto? — llamó echando un vistazo, pero no localizó nada. Fijó su mirada en el piso, y encontró restos de algo que parecía sangre fresca trazando un camino hasta la ventana, que se encontraba del otro lado de la cama. Siguió las trazas y al llegar al otro lado de la ventana vio un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, empapado en sudor y sangre, con la ropa raída, y una herida profunda circundaba su estómago, lugar de donde provenía la mayor parte de la sangre. El muchacho, alarmado, tomó el cuerpo en sus brazos.

— ¡Naruto¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?

El rubio abrió los ojos con lentitud, mientras que el moreno veía cómo la piel del muchacho estaba enteramente pálida.

— Sa… suke… ¡COF, COF! —tosió Naruto, escupiendo sangre en el acto y desesperando a Sasuke con ello— ¿tú… aquí?

— ¡NO HABLES, IMBÉCIL¡DEBO LELVARTE AL HOSPITAL! —gritó rompiendo una sábana para taparle la herida — No puedo creer que te hayan hecho -- ¡POR DIOS!

Al levantarle la camiseta se encontró con una horrorosa herida en todo el centro de su vientre: el sello que antes estaba allí fue sustituido por una espiral de carne viva, hecha seguramente con el kunai que había a corta distancia del joven de ojos azules.

— N-no lo ta… pes… e-es mejor asi…— susurraba el ojiazul.

— ¡¿QUIÉN TE HIZO ESTO?! —gritó el Uchiha— ¿QUIÉN…?

Naruto trató de respirar hondo, apretando sus ojos con dolor, y volvió a hablar, en un suspiro.

— Nadie… quiere acercarse a mí… yo sólo… sólo te hice caso… lo mejor… es desaparecer…

Sasuke no podía creer lo que oía¿el siempre alegre y revoltoso Uzumaki… había tratado de quitarse la vida?

— ¿TÚ TE…? —no pudo completar la oración. Con decisión cogió la despedazada manta y cubrió la herida de Naruto, pero éste, con sumo esfuerzo, le detuvo la muñeca.

— No… alguien que es odiado por todos… no merece… ser salvado…

— ¡PERO YO NO TE ODIO! —gritó el moreno con sus nervios devorándolo. Su inmutable y fría actitud estaba cediendo.

— ¿No…? —el rubio abrió los ojos y trató de sonreír, mirando a su amigo a los ojos— ¿Por qué… lloras…?

El Uchiha se secó el rostro con el dorso de su mano, manchándolo levemente con sangre. Soltó el agarre del rubio y lo cargó en brazos.

— Vamos, usuratonkachi, te llevaré al hospital… ¡tienen que curarte las heridas!

— Van a devolverte… no me recibirán…

— ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA¿REALMENTE QUIERES MORIR?

— Sería… mejor que esto… ¿ne, Sasuke? — esbozó una sonrisa, que lejos de ser alegre, desbordaba melancolía. Se estaba desangrando gravemente— Aunque… regresaste…

Sin permitirle continuar hablando, Sasuke salió a toda velocidad hacia el hospital de Konoha con su mejor amigo en brazos.

— _Naruto… resiste…_

— Yo… te quiero, Sasuke… pensé que no volverías… — dijo con su afónica voz, haciendo que el Uchiha casi frenara por lo que acababa de escuchar. Desenfocado por un momento, se reincorporó para apresurar su carrera.

— Yo también, idiota, pero no debiste… ¡NO DEBISTE LASTIMARTE ASÍ!

— Así que tú también… qué… injusto… eres… ¡COF, COFFF!

Estaban frente al hospital cuando Naruto volvía a vomitar sangre, mientras comenzaba a convulsionar. Al entrar, Sasuke tuvo que amenazar a más de uno con el Sharingan para que atendieran a Naruto, hasta que se encontró a la Godaime, quien entraba en ese momento al hospital.

— ¡¿QUÉ PASA CON ESTE HOSPITAL, VIEJA?! —le gritó, poniendo a Naruto en una camilla— ¡Naruto no puede morir¡NO PUEDE MORIR!

La Hokage no tuvo que escuchar más y corrió a la sala de operaciones llevándose la camilla de Naruto y a un grupo grande de ninjas médicos. Sasuke iba a entrar con ella, pero le cerraron las puertas en la cara. Eso lo enfureció infinitamente, pero no tuvo otra opción que esperar, caminando de un lado a otro.

— _Ni lo pienses, Naruto… ¡ni se te ocurra morirte!_

* * *

La joven kunoichi pelirosada estaba frente a su espejo, peinándose los tres hilos que tenía por cabello. 

— Esto no crece con nada…— bufó fastidiada, cuando repentinamente sintió un fuerte ventarrón entrando por su ventana, e inmediatamente se escuchó algo romperse. Al volverse a ver qué había sido, se acercó a su mesita de noche, y junto a ella, en el piso, estaba el retrato del equipo siete destrozado. Eso le dio un muy mal presentimiento.

— Esto no es bueno… ¡Debo ver a Kakashi-sensei!

Salió de prisa de su casa, sin saber bien a dónde ir, pero se encontró a su maestro en pleno camino, viéndose algo confundido.

— ¡Sensei!

Kakashi la miró como si hubiese aparecido de la nada.

— ¡Sakura!

— ¿No siente algo raro, sensei?

Bajó la vista, con su ojo visible en una expresión triste. La joven nunca había visto esa tristeza en su maestro Kakashi.

— Yo… soy el culpable… debí… debí ayudarlo como su maestro que fui… y no lo hice…

— ¿A qué se refiere…?

— A que fue gracias a mis entrenamientos que todo acabó así, la presión fue tanta que terminó liberándose el Kyuubi en ese momento… por eso se debilitaron el cuerpo y la mente de Naruto…— Sakura miraba al suelo— Él no quería que nada de esto sucediera.

_º Releyéndose el último tomo de "Tácticas Icha-Icha", repentinamente escuchó unos gritos que se aproximaban. Al voltear, vio uno de sus alumnos corriendo desesperado hacia él, con aspecto cansado y ensangrentado._

— _¡Kakashi-sensei, algo malo ocurre conmigo! — lloraba el joven de rubios cabellos— Ya sé que no me le puedo acercar, sensei¡pero no sé quien más puede ayudarme!_

— _Calma Naruto, claro que puedes acudir a mí— le dijo con preocupación el peliplateado, guardando su libro— A ver¿que pasa?_

— _¡NO LO SÉ! Lo único que sé es que salí a caminar esta mañana, unos tipos me atraparon por delante y comenzaron a lanzarme cosas… algo me dio en la cabeza y me desmayé… pero… pero… — el muchacho abrió los ojos lleno de miedo y lloraba aún más— cuando me desperté estaba en un callejón con las manos llenas de sangre… ¡Y NO ES MÍA¿Qué me pasa, Kakashi-sensei?_

— _¿No recuerdas lo que hiciste?_

— _¡No recuerdo más nada! Sensei… siento que hice algo horrible… no sé por qué¡pero lo siento!_º

* * *

Nervios, preocupación y ansiedad impedían alguna posibilidad para tranquilizarse. Ya hacía más de una hora que Naruto había entrado en la sala de operaciones y no obtuvo señal alguna, hasta que se apagó la luz roja que se encontraba sobre las puertas de la sala. Se abrieron y de ellas salió Tsunade acompañada de su asistente Shizune, con un semblante inexpresivo, al igual que sus ojos. Entre sus manos llevaba un pendiente, el cual reconoció momentos después: se lo había visto puesto a Naruto varias veces. 

— Mi abuelo…mi hermano… Dan… y ahora él… —la Hokage comenzó a llorar, recostando una de sus manos sobre la pared— este collar… nunca… nunca debí dárselo… este collar maldito… ¡SÓLO LLAMA A LA MUERTE!

Con los nervios a flor de piel, llegó hasta la rubia mujer y la encaró.

— ¿Qué dices, anciana¿Qué ha pasado con Naruto?

— Debí defenderlo, no marginarlo… él… deseaba tanto ser Hokage… el podía serlo… pero…

— El chico no podía más, Tsunade-sama… el Kyuubi…

— ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ CON NARUTO?! —gritó Sasuke de tal manera que todos los que se encontraban allí le pusieron toda su atención. Ninguna de ellas le dio una respuesta, por lo que procedió a buscarla por sí mismo. Corrió a la sala de operaciones, ya habían salido medicos y asistentes. Todo estaba oscuro, pero pudo ver casi con claridad un bulto blanco en el centro del recinto, sobre un enorme sello cuadrado que estaba dibujado en el suelo. No quería acercarse, no quería confirmar lo que era obvio, pero se obligó a hacerlo.

— Na… ¿Naruto…? —se arrodilló junto al futón y comenzó a descubrir el bulto tirando lentamente de la blanca manta. Creyó que su corazón se había detenido, al ver los rubios cabellos entre las sábanas, y desesperado retiró toda la tela y se consiguió con el cuerpo descolorido y manchado de sangre del que era el único ser que le quedaba en la vida. Se alejó unos centímetros, con los ojos temblándole, su cuerpo entero tiritaba: no podía reaccionar ante tal hecho, no podía entender cómo aquello pudo haber pasado, si él había regresado para ayudarlo, para juntos seguir luchando por nuevos sueños… estiró su mano, como tratando de alcanzar al muchacho, que estaba a poca distancia.

— ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué no te salvaron?... esto… no debió suceder… ellos… tú… Naruto… tú…… ¡me van a oír!

Poniéndose de pie, salió velozmente del recinto, encontrando casi al instante a la Godaime dando instrucciones a un grupo de ninjas médicos.

— ¡BRUJA HIPÓCRITA¡NARUTO NO TENÍA QUE MORIR ASÍ! —gritaba Sasuke fuera de control, y miraba a su alrededor con sus ojos llenos de ira y dolor, señalando al azar a las personas que estaban presentes— ¡TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS BASTARDOS¡GRACIAS A USTEDES, A SU DESPRECIO, MURIÓ EL MEJOR NINJA DEL MUNDO¡MURIÓ! Murió... —su voz se quebraba a medida que su cuerpo caía de rodillas al suelo, todos lo miraban y sentían pesar… pesar por cada una de sus palabras llenas de verdad— Él… no era malvado… les quería… a todos… por eso lo hizo… pero… ahora Naruto… ¡¡¡NARUTOOOO!!!

Todos pensaron que había perdido la cordura, porque se levantó y corrió de nuevo hasta la sala de cuidados. Entró ahí de nuevo, pero nada había cambiado. Nuevamente se acercó al futón y tomó al rubio por los hombros, para luego batuquearlo.

— ¡Naruto¡NARUTO¡Despierta, Naruto! —con demencia agitaba el cuerpo inerte del joven, sin lograr nada más— ¡TU NO ESTÁS MUERTO, NARUTO¡NO ESTÁS MUERTO! No… no... no…

Soltó el cadáver y se abrazó a sus rodillas, con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas, sin moverse, murmurando incoherencias. Su Naruto se había ido. Y nada pudo hacer para evitarlo. Absolutamente nada.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? — su antigua compañera, Sakura, había entrado al lugar, pero ella también era culpable, nada tenía que hacer allí, siendo una de las culpables.

— ¡LÁRGATE¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! — se soltó de si mismo y se levantó, mirando a la muchacha y activando su Sharingan— ¡NO TIENES DERECHO¡NADIE EN ESTA MALDITA ALDEA LO TIENE¡FUERA!

La kunoichi, asustada, salió huyendo. La había corrido con esa mirada asesina. Nadie se merecía acercarse a él, por eso él lo alejaría de todos… nadie nunca iba a encontrar su cuerpo… él mismo lo enterraría y nunca se sabría dónde…

— No les dejaré… yo voy a hacerlo…voy a enterrarte como te lo mereces… —tomó la mano helada del rubio— Ojalá… pudiéramos encontrarnos en el otro mundo, pero tú irás al cielo… y sé que yo no merezco ese lugar… Naruto… ya no sufrirás… ya… no…

* * *

Era el funeral de su más poderoso pupilo… si le hubiesen dicho que uno de sus alumnos caería el último que se hubiese imaginado era Naruto: valiente, vigoroso, resistente y decidido, era un shinobi que siempre tenía voluntad y confianza en sí mismo. Pero ahí estaba, el día en que lo enterrarían. Pero sabía que no habría ningún entierro. Había visto una sombra tras la morgue y sentido el chakra de Sasuke. No se lo impediría, al fin y al cabo lo más seguro era que Naruto estuviese de acuerdo con ello. 

— Vaya… así que te lo llevarás— dijo apareciéndose a espaldas del Uchiha.

— ¿Vas a detenerme? —de miraba desafiante, pero hatake Kakashi supo que detrás de esa mirada retadora, estaba un gran vacío y una tristeza inmensa.

— ¿Debería hacerlo? Tú sabrás qué es lo mejor para él… sé que a él también le hubiese gustado que lo hicieras… al fin y al cabo… fuiste el único que lo reconoció…

Su corazón se contrajo. Recordó la pelea en el Valle del Fin, recordó lo triste que estaba Naruto por saber que su mejor amigo quería matarlo a como diera lugar. Sus lágrimas… su mirada llena de dolor…

— Será mejor que te des prisa, Sasuke— el peliplateado vio que kotetsu e izumo se acercaban rápidamente, ya se habrían dado cuenta del vacío en el féretro de Naruto.

Al volverse, Sasuke ya no estaba. Suspiró pesadamente y se retiró. No tenía sentido continuar ahí.

— _Sasuke… espero que puedas seguir adelante… no quiero perder a otro de mis alumnos…_

* * *

Abrió los ojos… no pudo ver nada ante ellos… nada… ni blanco, ni negro… nada… sin poder moverse siquiera, sin conocer los motivos de aquel exasperante estado. A su mente galoparon recuerdos: una batalla… no… una guerra… muchos muertos a su alrededor… sangre… compañeros caídos… enemigos… la Aldea Oculta del Sonido, un ejército verdaderamente grande, comandados por Orochimaru. Lo último que recordó fue a un tal Juugo abalanzándosele encima, de aspecto monstruoso, atravesándole el cuerpo entero con sus ataques y ennegreciendo su mundo… Sabía que no había luchado dando todas sus fuerzas, ya no deseaba ser un ninja, no deseaba una existencia tan vacía, tan solitaria… 

— Sasuke… ¡Sasuke!

De algún lugar provenía su nombre, alguien le llamaba.

— ¿Quién eres¿Me ayudarás a salir de aquí?

— ¡Soy yo, Sasuke-teme!

— ¿NARUTO?

— Ven… ya es hora…

No vio más que una mano que le era ofrecida.

— Tómala y vamos… ¿tienes miedo?

Lentamente frente a sus ojos se materializaba un joven de mirada alegre, sonriéndole traviesamente. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

— E-eres tú… pero yo…

— Ahora podremos estar juntos… claro… ¡si tomas mi mano, Sasuke!

Sin pensarlo más, cogió la mano, y en ese momento todo se volvió blanco, lleno de luz.

— Ya era hora¿ne? Te he estado esperando… aunque… a decir verdad, esperaba que vivieras un poco más, Sasuke.

— No tenía sentido… además, contigo se fue mi fuerza, por eso me derrotaron… ¿qué esperabas?

— ¡Que te volvieras Hokage!

Sonrió con ironía… hasta después de muerto Naruto era dobe.

— Se supone que el Hokage ibas a ser tú.

El muchacho le empujó cariñosamente hacia una catarata de luz pura, y se sentó sobre alguna superficie invisible.

— Ya qué mas da… no podremos ser Hokage ni tú ni yo. Es mejor así. ¡Al menos pude encontrarte, teme¡Vamos, tenemos que cruzar!

— ¿A dónde?

El rubio muy contento se levantó y lo arrastró hacia un puente destellante. Tanta luz mareaba al moreno, hasta que nuevamente todo fue blanco.

— Ya que estás conmigo puedo irme en paz… vamos…

Sasuke asintió y, por primera vez en muchos años, sonrió aliviado. Al fin podría reunirse con todos aquellos a quienes amaba, pero sobre todo, estaría de nuevo con el mejor amigo que perdió tantas veces. Saltaron aquel puente de luz juntos, para descansar en paz después de llevar cortas pero tormentosas vidas. Naruto también sonrió, y abrió sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules.

— _Si me dijeran que tengo que pasar de nuevo por todo esto sólo para ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro, volvería a hacerlo sin dudar… al final… ése es el mejor regalo que pueda recibir… verte sonreír…_

**Fin**

**

* * *

(1) Fragmento de la canción _Ser de Aire_, de Kabah. Por muchos años fui fanática de este grupo, y gracias a ellos empezó mi vida en el fanfiction, ya que fueron la inspiración para mis primeras historias hace ya 9 años. **

¡Al fin lo he terminado! Millones de gracias a quienes se tomaron unos minutos para leer este fic, estoy y estaré eternamente agradecida. Lamento no haber actualizado, pero mil cosas se atravesaron en mi vida: trabajo, universidad, novio, familia, fics... jeje... me siento ocupada...

Espero q les haya gustado el final, tuve que eliminarle unas cuantas escenas shounen-ai para que fuese todo público. Si no les gustó el final, pueden enviar review diciéndome qué final hubiesen querido ver!

Gracias especiales a:

_Chibi-Poio  
yura  
shinku  
Puroppu  
Naiala-aries  
FenrirCrinos  
Nellafantasi  
chihine  
mai  
XaPhyRa _

_AgataBlack  
yura  
Alfader  
Anyels  
Seiji  
Akira  
Ijyuin  
june-li  
Rya Reil Miyu  
Andy Potter  
Lady Sesshoumaru_

Sus reviews son muy importantes para mí. Gracias!

Ya nos veremos en otra entrega de mis fics de Naruto, estoy trabajando en dos: uno YAOI SasuNaru y otro SasuNaruSakuNaruSasu xD. Ese ultimo lleva 100 páginas, esta muy apegado al manga, incluye a la mayor parte de los personajes, e irá evolucionando con lo q vaya saliendo de manga. Estoy abierta a toda clase de colaboraciones.

Ja Ne!


End file.
